vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Worker of Secrets
Summary The Worker of Secrets, also known as Mr Galath, is an advanced Deathless who created the Infinity Blade and the Deathless race. He is the main antagonist of Infinity Blade III. Approximately a thousand years before the events of Infinity Blade, he was imprisoned in the Vault of Tears by Ausar the Vile, though he was later freed by Siris, Ausar's reincarnation, and after imprisoning Siris in vengeance, he went on to attempt to destroy all life on earth in preparation for creating a new world. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: '''The Worker of Secrets, Mr Galath '''Origin: Infinity Blade Gender: Male Age: At least billions of years (He and Ausar are unsure who is older) Classification: Advanced Deathless Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid his head would grow back faster than it be hacked off, likely Low-High over a long period of time, as the Worker claimed that vapourising all life was the only method of killing a Deathless other than destroying their QIP), Expert Swordsman, Summoning (Can teleport his weapon and shield into his hands), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Resurrection (Upon death his soul will possess either a prepared body or a newborn), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy the soul with his Infinity Weapons and Quantum Destabiliser), Resistance to Soul Destruction (The Infinity Blade was unable to destroy his QIP), Limited Telekinesis Attack Potency: Large Building level (Able to fight equally with Siris and overpowered Radriar) Speed: Subsonic (able to fight equally with Siris) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can withstand the force of his own blows) Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless Range: Extended melee range with weapons, 2-4 metres with magic Standard Equipment: *'The Infinity Blade:' The Infinity Blade is the weapon created by the Worker of Secrets to kill other Deathless. When used against one, it destabilises the opponents's QIP (soul), therefore granting him or her a "true death". *'Quantum Destabiliser:' The worker has a small device embedded in the palm of his hand. Simply by touching someone, he can destabilise their Quantum Identity Pattern (their soul), painfully killing them in seconds. * Laser Dagger: A small dagger with a blade made of energy, used in the fight against Siris. *'The Origin:' An extremely powerful armor worn by the Worker. Intelligence: Incredibly high. The Worker has lived for billions of years, building and destroying civilizations as he pleases. He is an intelligent strategist and tactician, as well as a master swordfighter, being capable of casually defeating Raidriar who is described as one of the most skilled swordsmen to ever live. He has lived for so long and is so intelligent that he is able to separate people into specific personality patterns and after a few moments with someone he can determine the exact details of their personality, to the point of accurately predicting what they are thinking. He is also responsible for creating most, if not all, of the technology seen in the series, and so is a highly advanced technical and biological engineer. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Infinity Blade Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Book Characters